


Peanut Butter Addiction

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [12]
Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel), Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Medusa is addicted to peanut butter, Peanut Butter, Romantic Fluff, Spoons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Medusa is addicted to peanut butter, Elissa tries to intervene but it's not happening.
Relationships: Medusa/Elissa, Medusa/Elissa Warner, Medusa/Main Character (Labyrinths of Astoria)
Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Peanut Butter Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Small funny headcanon story that Medusa has a peanut butter addiction, like she literally has a jar of peanut butter tucked in her flannel or a bit somewhere on her face or shirt.

It's not everyday that someone walks into their kitchen and sees their significant other leaning on the counter with a spoon and a jar of peanut butter.

What's worse is that Medusa was eating it out of the jar. Elissa blinked slowly and rubbed at her eyes to see if she was seeing things correctly, her mouth hung open and her eyes widened.

"You... I swear you have an addiction." Elissa grumbled, walking into the kitchen. She made a grab for the jar of peanut butter, causing Medusa to quickly pull it away with a hiss. "Really?"

"I don't have an addiction, I promise." Medusa objected, scooping out a glob of peanut butter and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Right... You don't have an addiction, just like the Gods didn't try to turn me into Hera." Elissa rolled her eyes and went to snatch the jar again.

Medusa held the jar of peanut butter high above her head, smirking victoriously at the height difference between the two. "I'm not done yet." The Gorgon said, chuckling at the incredulous look on Elissa's face.

"So you won't share?" Elissa asked, pouting in an attempt to fool the immortal woman. She smiled when Medusa relented, handing the jar and spoon over with a sigh. Elissa looked in the jar and snapped her head back up to stare right at Medusa, seeing the smug look on her girlfriend's face.

"Oh yeah, we need to buy more." Medusa said, slipping past Elissa with a laugh.

All Elissa did was stare in utter disbelief and shock after the taller woman. She sighed and put the jar and spoon in the sink, muttering under her breath about Medusa needing help.


End file.
